1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer application development and, more particularly, to a page table framework for client application definition and execution.
2. Background Art
Conventional enterprise application development and hosting involves a variety of independent and redundant development tasks. For example, the development of a simple hyper-text markup language (HTML) application involves the development of an HTML start page, the development of a server-side handler to process a client's HTTP request when the start page is submitted to the server, the development of a processor to process the request, and the development of a response handler to either return a new page to the client or execute some other action.
Commonly, server-based enterprise applications involve hundreds of pages, processes, handlers, etc. each of which must be independently developed and implemented. To the extent that these activities include overlapping tasks, processes, etc., this independent development is often unstandardized, redundant and inefficient.